


Mother's Milk

by lazypadawan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Intimacy, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Post Episode IX, Reylo Baby, Reylo happily ever after, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazypadawan/pseuds/lazypadawan
Summary: Post-Bendemption/Episode IX, Rey and Ben are parents of a newborn.  When potential breast feeding condition worries Rey, well, sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.





	Mother's Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this! I swear I don't have a lactation kink! I'm an old spinster with no kids, so if there's something off, I apologize in advance. I did however do some research on mastitis and tweaked it with some artistic license.

Rey entered the bedroom from the fresher, clad only in a dressing gown, her hair damp from the shower.She bit her lip as she picked up a data pad from the nightstand.She frowned with concentration, the screen leaving a blue glow on her face. 

 

At her young age she’d experienced many adventures.She’d been in danger of her life more times than she could count.She’d struggled to accept her gifts in the Force and find her place in the galaxy.Her enemy had become her bond mate and eventually her husband. 

 

None of them prepared her for the exhilarating and terrifying world of motherhood.

 

Her eyes widened and her lips dropped open in an “o” when she read what could happen to her should she not be able to alleviate her condition.It was at that precise moment that Ben, cradling their sleeping newborn son, entered the bedroom.

 

“I finally got him to sleep,” he began then he froze.“What’s wrong?”

 

“I fed Gray all he would take before bedtime but I can tell my ducts are getting blocked.Then I started reading this and I’m worried.”She shoved the data pad under Ben’s nose.

 

He frowned.“I’ve never heard of this but it sounds pretty…awful.More painful than childbirth?”

 

“I tried taking a hot shower like the holonet suggested but it’s not quite enough.And we don’t have a pump.”

 

“Wait.”Ben gently placed his son in his crib set at the corner of the bedroom.At just 10 days old, the boy’s parents wanted to make sure everything was fine before establishing in his own nursery.As nervous first-time parents, they wanted to be there for him just in case.

 

Ben and Rey sat down together on the edge of their bed to read the data pad on what to do about Rey’s condition.Their eyebrows raised as they simultaneously read about a suggestion of having one’s partner help relieve blockage.As bond mates, their thoughts were often expressed without their saying a word.

 

“Ben, would you mind?”

 

“Of course not,” he said, kissing her on the forehead.“I don’t want you to worry and I certainly don’t want to have to take you to a med bay.”

 

Rey got an empty wastebasket and placed it on the nightstand, figuring Ben would want to spit out the milk.She then lay down on the bed, her head propped up with pillows.She shrugged the dressing gown open, exposing her breasts.“It’s this one,” she said, pointing to her right breast.

 

“Okay,” he said, a little quickly and eagerly.He lay beside her on the right, eyeing her exposed body.He had helped with feedings so it wasn’t the first time he’d seen her topless since Gray’s birth but Rey knew it would be the first time he’d have some of her all to himself.They were weeks away from being able to be intimate again. 

 

Ben enveloped her nipple with his full lips until it pooled with milk.Then he opened his mouth wide and accepted a good portion of her breast.Even swollen with milk, her breast was fairly small and he had a wide mouth.His nose nudged into her chest.She felt his tongue on her nipple and she sighed.Ben might have missed this but she too missed having him do this to her.At first he went at it the only way he knew how, as a lover not an infant, but then he started sucking as hard as he could.He closed his eyes and wrapped his long arm around her waist.

 

To her shock, he did not stop once to spit the milk out into the wastebasket.She was overwhelmed with emotion.Here was her Ben, doing a kind, generous thing for her without any shame or revulsion.Instinctively she ran her fingers through his hair.She caressed his cheek, tracing her fingertips along his cheekbones.She touched his moving jaw.She silently counted the beauty marks on his face and neck.The only sounds were his sucking and slurping.

 

Eventually, he looked up, wiping the creamy fluid from his lips.For several long moments, they stared into each other’s eyes.There were no words.They only knew that what passed between them would be shared only by them in ways that would never be spoken, drawing into the deep well of connection that only the two of them understood.

 

“Better?” he finally asked, breaking the spell.

 

“Yes, much better.Thank you, my darling.”

 

He tenderly pressed his lips on her collarbone.“Any time.You know I would do anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The people to blame for this tale are the radio show jocks back in February who brought up Dax Shepard and Kristin Bell having to do this because mastitis is such a painful condition; @afterblossom on Twitter who posted a bunch of lactation kink Reylo art a few weeks ago that made me realize there's an audience for this stuff; and @camminliu who proved it further. Thanks a lot.


End file.
